Back to Where I Belong
by bluebird24
Summary: Lucas experiences his greatest moment stepping back onto the hardwood in a Raven's jersey but the person he wants to share the moment with the most, isn't there.An LP oneshot.


A quick one shot about a thought I had about LP's reunion. Warning: May have some spoilers

Disclaimer: Still don't own OTH.

* * *

The Raven players lined up in front of their lockers. Each boy looked at Whitey who was giving them their pre-game pep talk. They could hear the chants of the crowd in the gym. They were yelling the name that the players wore across their chest, cheering each every one of them on. Intensity and excitement filled the room. It was a feeling that Lucas Scott had missed and welcomed back. 

"Ready, dawg?" Skills said as the boys started to line up.

"You bet," Lucas smiled.

"Just like the good ol' days at the Rivercourt, you hear?"

"I'm surprised you remembered those days I used to take you to school," Lucas joked.

"Key words – used to – key words right there," Skills laughed, "Now we on the same team, remember that,"

"Always," Lucas nodded and held his fist out for Skills to punch. Lucas and Skills had been friends since the first day Lucas walked onto the Rivercourt. Skills was a good guy and Lucas was proud that Skills was officially his teammate. And more importantly, Skills was going to be there right beside him during his first game back as a Raven.

Lined up at the doorway, the boys waited for their introduction before taking the court. Lucas rocked back and forth and loosened up. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He was a part of something again. Lucas was part of a team – that feeling of belonging somewhere - meant everything to him.

The Ravens finally took the court and the crowd roared into a thunderous cheer. As they ran out on to the court to start their warm- ups, Lucas couldn't stop smiling. He saw his mother in the stands cheering and clapping for him. Haley smiled and waved at the baseline. Lucas's eyes then almost immediately fell on to that empty spot beside Haley. It was empty. It was Peyton's position. She was off meeting her real brother and couldn't make it to that night's game. Lucas's smile faded.

Nathan walked up beside his brother and looked over where he was looking at.

"Hey, Luke. We need you focused tonight,"

Lucas looked at his brother and smiled, "Yeah, I know. Someone's got to carry your weight,"

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Nathan joked back and high-five him, "Welcome back, bro,"

The game felt different to him. Lucas didn't know what it was. He ran the floor and kept with the tempo of the game, but something wasn't right. It felt as though something was missing. Maybe it was his conditioning; after all, he didn't have much practice since he decided to play again. Maybe it was his nerves; it was his first game back. Or maybe there was another reason that had nothing to do with basketball at all.

* * *

A single spotlight lit up the Rivercourt. The light on the far side of the court was burned out but it didn't matter that night. No one was playing on the court that night. Every teen in Tree Hill was over at the beach house celebrating the Raven's win, all except for Lucas Scott, who was sitting alone on the bleachers. He didn't feel like partying that night. There was just too much on his mind that night. 

"Hmm...you must really be rusty," Peyton's voice interrupted his thoughts, "cause the last time I checked, the Raven players partied at Nathan's beach house after a win,"

Lucas looked up and smiled as she sat beside him. "Three points, three rebounds…not exactly the greatest debut," he said glumly.

"Hey, your first game back wasn't that bad…I mean your three points did spark an eleven point run,"

Lucas threw her a quizzical look that made her reveal a smile.

"Hell if I know what it means…but it sounded like a good thing when Mouth said it,"

"You listened to the broadcast?"

"Of course. Derek wanted to know more about my world so I let him in. And besides, do you really think I would miss your first game back?"

"Well technically…you kinda did," he pointed out.

"Ok, so I wasn't there in person,' she nudged him, "But I was thinking about you,"

"Yeah?"

Peyton nodded. She stood up and held her hand out for him. "Come on,"

"Where we going?"

"Do you think I'd miss your first victory party too?"

Lucas shook his head and let out a laugh as he took her hand. Usually Peyton would slip her hand out from his and loop his arm through his, but this time was different. Unconsciously, Lucas intertwined his fingers with hers and didn't let go until they got to her car.

* * *

Game two felt completely different for the first. It was almost like he was back to his old self again. Lucas was still seated on the bench watching his teammates play an intense game. Eight minutes into the game, Jamieson picked up his second foul. 

"Scott!" Whitey yelled from the top of bench, "You're in,"

Lucas smiled and stripped off his warm up jersey. He jogged over to the scorers table and waited to be checked in. As he waited, he couldn't help but look over to the cheerleaders. His eyes quickly found hers to make sure she was watching. Peyton nodded and smiled. She was watching.

The opposing team sank their first free throw and the ref waved Lucas in.

"Scott, Lucas Scott, that is," Mouth broadcasted, "checks in for the first time in the game for Jamieson who's not only in foul trouble but with Coach Durham as well,"

"I love Lucas," Gigi suddenly gushed.

By now Mouth was used to Gigi's obvious attraction for the Raven's boys and didn't flinch, "Yeah and we all missed him. It's great to have Lucas back in the line up. His role on the team is significantly smaller but he's got one of the toughest jobs being the sixth man. And as John Starks says, 'It's not how much time you're in the game, it's what you do with that time.'"

"Yeah, I need more time watching Lucas play,"

Mouth sighed. Gigi was hopelessly in love.

"Bear's grab the offensive rebound. They kick it back out to their point guard – NO! Lucas Scott with the steal," Mouth said excitedly, "He's all alone and lays it in for an easy two. Ladies and gentleman, please welcome back Lucas Scott!"

* * *

"That was one hell of a game," Nathan said as he stepped out on to the patio. He shut the sliding glass door behind him before joining his brother by the railing. 

"Yeah. It wasn't too bad,"

"Are you kidding me? You scored fifteen points in fourteen minutes. Not to mention the six steals,"

"And five rebounds," Lucas added, "Yeah. It was a good game, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, thanks to you, we're headed for play offs," Nathan cheered Lucas with his bottle of beer. "You know, I noticed a difference in your game tonight,"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, like you were finally enjoying the game,"

"Yeah, well I wasn't nervous. And it actually felt right, tonight, you know?"

"Kinda like everything that ever mattered was right there with you and you feel complete,"

Lucas hesitated with his answer, "Yeah,"

"I feel like that when Hales is around," Nathan took a swig of his beer. "So you gonna tell her?"

"You mean tell Haley how lovey-dovey you actually are?" Lucas joked.

"Real funny. But at least I'm not scared to admit how I feel about her,"

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Luke, I saw your face yesterday when she wasn't there and I saw your face again tonight when you saw that she was there,"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know," Nathan turned around and leaned his butt against the rail. He looked through the glass doors at the rest of the partiers. "Hey, Peyton's here,"

"Where?" Lucas quickly spun around, only to see Nathan laughing. Peyton was no where in sight.

* * *

"So I guess we really do have the old Lucas Scott back," Peyton said as she took a seat beside Lucas on the cold sand. "He plays an amazing game and then celebrates by brooding all by himself," 

"I don't brood,"

"Dude, take it from someone who broods all the time – you brood. So what's up?"

"Nothing. Just thinking,"

"Oh. Do you want to be alone?"

She started to get up but stopped when she felt his hand on hers. "Sit with me," They sat in silence and watched the tied slowly roll in.

"Just before you came over, I was thinking about that day on the Rivercourt. I think it was a day or two after Brooke and I broke up. I was shooting around with Skills and then you drove up. Do you remember what you asked me?"

Peyton remembered the question, "I asked you who you wanted to stand beside you when experience your greatest moment," Reluctantly, she also remembered his answers – neither one was her name, "And you said Kate Bosworth and Brooke,"

He watched her as she answered. Lucas could have sworn he saw a sad look in her eye.

"I was wrong. I mean I thought that was what I wanted but when I stepped out on to that court for the first time, during my first game back, that person wasn't there,"

"Well, do you really expect Kate Bosworth to show up to some high school basketball game in Tree Hill?"

"Haha…believe it or not she didn't cross my mind, but now that you mentioned her…"

"Luke!" she backhanded him on the arm. "Alright, so if it wasn't Kate…or Brooke, then who?"

"Peyton, I don't want what I tell you to ruin our friendship. I mean we already lost touch once and it drove me insane. And I'm scared that it'll happen again, but I also know that if I don't tell you, then I'll regret it for the rest of my life,"

"Luke, what is it? You're starting to scare me,"

"Just promise me, this won't change anything between you and me,"

"Yeah, I promise,"

Lucas took a deep breath, "It was you,"

"What?"

"It's you that I want beside me for every important event in my life and it always has been, Peyton. I just realized it now because for the first time, you weren't there when it happened,"

She was in shock. No words could be formed in her mind. No movement could be made in her muscles. Peyton Sawyer had to be dreaming.

"Peyt, say something,"

"Me?" was all she could say.

Lucas nodded. "My heart never healed the day I hurt you. It was just too broken to admit it and I don't think it'll ever heal until it gets a second chance with you,"

Inside her chest, her heart was racing. Her hidden feelings were surfacing and couldn't be buried any more. It was time they finally came out too. A tear slipped from her eye and down her cheek. She smiled. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that,"

Lucas was surprised by her answer, "You…you were waiting?"

She nodded, "Ever since I started spending time with Ellie…she made me realize that my feelings for you never changed but I couldn't tell you because I was scared and you were with Brooke,"

"I didn't know," he shamefully admitted.

"I know,"

"So what does this all mean now?"

Peyton caressed his face and stared deep into his eyes. "Now we can have it,"

A smile beamed from his face. Slowly he drew his lips to hers until they were finally reunited.


End file.
